Lo mejor de lo peor
by muminSarita
Summary: "Se como apagar un fuego con invierno y en eso de portarme mal voy de salida; pero piénsalo, puede que sea yo, lo mejor de lo peor que haz conocido." Ahora que los roles se han invertido y es mejor ser Weasley que Malfoy, al rubio no le queda sino esperar a que Ginny se sacuda los prejuicios. Versión Drinny de "La cenicienta" Inspirada en la canción homónima. Postguerra.
1. Chapter 1

**LO MEJOR DE LO PEOR**

_Mi versión del cuento de la Cenicienta... y sí, también es otra historia de Draco y Ginny._

A quien correspondan los derechos, yo sigo escribiendo por mero gusto y sin fines de lucro.

**- D & G -**

-¿Luna, sería posible que habláramos? – La voz firme de Blaise Zabini acababa de cortarles la risa a un par de chicas.

La tarde estaba comenzando a morir en los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Luna y Ginny habían puesto fin a su sesión de repaso al aire libre y estaban haciendo el camino de regreso al castillo entre risas y bromas. Y de la nada, Blaise Zabini, ese chico de Slytherin tan lindo con su piel de chocolate y ese cuerpo tan remarcado, se había puesto delante de ellas y soltado aquellas palabras.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, tan sorprendida como su amiga, la miro de reojo mientras su mano ya buscaba la varita en el bolsillo.

-No quiero hacerte daño –mencionó el muchacho con calma-. ¿Qué dices, eh?

Turbada pero llena de curiosidad, Luna levantó una mano para que Ginny no sacara la varita. –Está bien.

-Esperaré por allá –dijo Ginny señalando hacía el lago, pero antes de dar un paso, se encargo de darle a Zabini una de sus más duras miradas.

Recargándose en el tronco de un árbol, los brazos cruzados y la varita lista por si se requería, Ginny se dispuso a vigilar la escena. Casi no le llegaba nada de las voces, lo cual no le molestaba, cuidar de Luna era distinto a espiarla, sólo quería asegurarse que el de la túnica de Slytherin no intentaba nada extraño. A todo esto, ¿qué podría estar intentando el sujeto con Luna?

**D & G -**

A pesar de los reclamos de Ginny que la miraba con toda la incredulidad de la que era capaz, Luna solamente podía identificar un sentimiento dentro de sí misma: ¡emoción!

-¡Emoción! –proclamó dando otra vuelta y jugando con su falda del colegio al mismo tiempo -. ¡Emoción!

-Pero, Luna…

-¡Emoción! –Luna volvió a gritar y tomó de las manos a Ginny para ponerse a dar alocados giros con ella.

Después de un rato más de protestas, Ginny al fin cedió a la brillante sonrisa que Blaise le había puesto en la cara a la rubia.

-Cuéntamelo otra vez –pidió esbozando una sonrisa también -. A lo mejor así me lo acabo de creer.

Luna soltó otra risa y finalmente, se dejo caer junto con Ginny sobre la hierba muy cerca de la escalera de piedra que llevaba al castillo.

-Blaise…

-¿Blaise? -¿Desde cuando Luna llamaba por su nombre de pila a los de Slytherin?

-Blaise.

-Ok…

-Blaise me ha invitado a salir, ha dicho que no ha podido evitar sentirse atraído por mi, uhm… quiere saber si podemos llegar a algo… ¿qué? –Mientras Luna hablaba, Ginny había vuelto a poner esa cara de incredulidad total-. ¿Te parece tan raro que alguien se sienta atraído por mí?

-No es eso.

-Es porque es de Slytherin. ¿No? –Ginny respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-. Fue lo primero que pensé, lo admito. ¿Pero sabes? No hay que tomarlo tan a la tremenda, no es que me haya pedido matrimonio ni nada así. Y he decidido que no pierdo nada al intentar conocerlo más.

Ginny soltó una risa-. ¿Vas a decirme que su aspecto no influyó?

-Fue lo segundo que pensé –admitió la rubia riendo-. Que el uniforme lo favorece…

Ginny siguió riendo mientras Luna le refería la cantidad de observaciones que le había hecho a Blaise en escasos diez minutos que habían hablado, y la risa les duró a ambas toda la cena mientras observaban al chico y un rato más, hasta que se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

De camino a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Luna fue interceptada una vez más por la encantadora sonrisa de Blaise Zabini.

-No has dejado de mirarme y reír toda la cena –dijo. Y Luna advirtió un brillo extraño en los ojos verde olivo del muchacho -. ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

-No –Luna decidió que lo mejor era ser franca -. Sólo estoy emocionada.

-¿Entonces es un sí? ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Es un sí –sonrió.

**D & G -**

En los días que siguieron, Blaise y Luna visitaron Hogsmade juntos y se les llegó a ver yendo juntos a clases. Hasta que una noche entraron de la mano al comedor y la joven se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, junto a su novio.

Ginny les sonrió a ambos desde su mesa y se dispuso a cenar junto a Neville y Hermione quienes no hicieron pregunta alguna, como si hubieran intuido días antes, al ver la ilusión en el rostro de Luna, que no iba a tardar en darse a conocer su relación.

Poco a poco, Blaise se estaba ganando la confianza de los amigos de Luna, era necesario. No solamente por ese rollo del fin de la guerra; sino porque Ginny, Neville y Hermione eran importantes para Luna, y Luna lo era para él. Si ella estaba contenta, entonces él podía omitir las miradas desdeñosas de sus compañeros de casa.

Muchos de Slytherin buscaron provocarlo desde el momento en que iniciaron los rumores sobre Blaise y Luna, pero resultó que ambos estaban tan acostumbrados a la crítica que en realidad a ninguno le importaba.

Además, Blaise consideraba amigos a pocos y ellos estaban de su lado. Desde el principio, había contado con el apoyo de Theodore Nott y de Draco Malfoy, hecho notable ya que ambos eran hijos de mortífagos; un par de chicos a quienes la guerra les había pasado frente a los ojos, tan de cerca que les había sido imposible serle ajenos, llevarían por siempre los recuerdos encima, pero también las lecciones. Tanto Blaise como Draco y Theodore entendían ahora que la vida era demasiado corta como para detenerse a escuchar a los demás.

Fue justo así, pensando en ellos tres y en lo mucho que habían cambiado en el último año, que Blaise tuvo aquella genial idea: Hacía mucho desde que habían estado en una fiesta. Hacía falta que alguien organizara una…

-Es una idea absurda –refutó Draco en cuanto Blaise le comunicó su ocurrencia. - ¿Te parece que tenemos realmente algo que celebrar? ¿Nosotros?

Blaise no se dejo intimidar-. La vida…

-¿Cómo? –Draco estaba arrastrando las palabras con toda la intención de molestar a Blaise. -¿Nuestra vida? ¿Es eso lo que quieres celebrar? ¡Oh, cómo yo siempre quise ser un paria!

-¿Nott? –Blaise se dirigió al muchacho que hasta ese momento lo había observado impasible.- ¿Qué opinas tú?

-Yo comprendo que estas feliz –Theodore mostró una sonrisa condescendiente. –Pero, Blaise, hacer fiestas no va con nuestra nueva condición de "detestados".

Blaise comenzó a reírse. –A lo mejor así dejan de detestarnos.

-Es que no creo que muchos quieran venir –Nott replicó paciente.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero claro que vendrán! –Chilló Blaise-. Hace meses que todo el colegio parece muerto y no creo ser el único al que le esta haciendo falta tomar unos tragos y bailar.

En esos momentos, Luna entró a la biblioteca, donde los tres Slytherin habían estado haciendo deberes momentos antes de que a Blaise se le ocurriera lo de la fiesta. En cuanto la vio, Blaise echó todo a la mochila y se puso de pie rápidamente para irse con ella. Draco y Theodore se limitaron a seguir sus movimientos, ellos iban a quedarse un rato más.

-Tan jodidamente feliz –murmuró Draco cuando a Blaise y a Luna los regañaba la señora Pince por besarse en la biblioteca.

-Ella en verdad no tiene ningún prejuicio –apuntó Nott volviendo a sus deberes-. Es una suerte ¿no?

Draco pensó en él mismo, en su orgullo herido al saber que los padres de Pansy no le iban a permitir volver a Hogwarts para evitar toda relación con él, en sus compañeras de casa que ahora se pensaban superiores, en cada rostro que lo tachaba de mortífago; Nott tenía razón: Blaise era un maldito afortunado. Luna estaba loca, pero no juzgaba a ninguno de ellos.

-Ella no puede ser la única en Hogwarts –murmuró Draco.

-¿Qué? –Nott levantó la vista de su pergamino.

-La Lunática, no puede ser la única en el colegio sin prejuicios.

Nott se acomodó las gafas con un toquecito sobre el puente de la nariz-. Supongo que no.

-Entonces hay que hacer esa maldita fiesta.

-Me temo que no te sigo, Draco.

-¿No lo ves? Si somos nosotros los organizadores vendrán pocos…

-Eso seguro.

-Déjame terminar. Vendrá quien valga la pena.

-Estas tan loco como Blaise… -rio Theodore.

El rubio mostró una sonrisa burlona y se alzó de hombros. Durante el último año, había estado deseando ser otra persona, cualquier otra, que no tuviera que llevar la carga Malfoy encima; ahora la carga era distinta pero le parecía casi igual de pesada: Seguir siendo un orgulloso Malfoy aún en esas circunstancias… Era difícil. Y a pesar de que contaba con la amistad de Theodore y de Blaise, algunas veces se sentía sólo, probablemente nunca iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero envidiaba a un poco a Blaise, no por estar con la Lunática, sino por que el muchacho vivía ahora con la seguridad de que ya no estaba solo.

Esa noche, cuando Blaise y Luna se sentaron a cenar en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Draco se permitió un momento para observarlos, vio las miradas desagradables de los otros ocupantes de la mesa y nuevamente se sintió envidioso de la forma en que Blaise podía buscar la mano de Luna con la certeza de que estaba allí para darle un apretón y hacerle sentir apoyado. No, ella no podía ser la única en el castillo a quien no le importara su terrible pasado.

**- D & G -**

En unos días, ya todo el colegio sabía de la fiesta que tendría lugar en los terrenos del castillo. Horace Slughorn, el jefe de Slytherin, había solicitado a la directora que les diera permiso a los chicos de pasar un rato juntos, con la excusa de fomentar la convivencia entre los alumnos.

Por supuesto, Minerva McGonagall concedió el permiso pues le parecía urgente que los estudiantes volvieran a parecer eso: jóvenes estudiantes. La directora tenía la horrible impresión de que todo mundo se sentía atrapado en el colegio. ¿Y cómo no? Si cada uno tenía su tanda de malos recuerdos. Sabía que la mayoría había vuelto por mero requisito para hacer una carrera superior, algunos solo por dar el gusto a sus padres de verlos graduados. Y los pasillos del colegio se sentían pesados, secos y solitarios; por eso, porque la directora extrañaba los ecos de las risas, las bromas y la alegría juvenil que había llenado al castillo en años anteriores a la guerra fue que se les permitió a los tres Slytherin planear su fiesta con la única condición de invitar a todo el colegio.

Cuando Ginny Weasley se enteró, le pareció en definitiva una idea absurda, es probable que por eso le gustara tanto.

Desde el principio del ciclo escolar, ella y Luna se habían propuesto que no iban a dejarse vencer por la tristeza, se habían hecho promesas mutuas de ayudarse a sonreír y a encontrarle a cada cosa que les sucediera un lado positivo. Lo harían en nombre de todos los que habían perdido la vida por salvar su amado mundo, por salvarlas a ellas y a los demás.

-Además –apuntó Luna cuando le contó sobre la fiesta -. Hace mucho que no nos peinamos…

Ginny sonrió pensando en la última vez que ella y Luna se habían arreglado juntas para una fiesta: la boda de Bill; aunque tuvo un horrible desenlace la noche, había sido un día lindo, tenía varios recuerdos geniales de aquel día. Por eso, a pesar de todo el dolor de los meses pasados, a Ginny le pareció que tenía ganas de hacer aquello, desempolvarse, ponerse una túnica bonita, sacudirse toda la tristeza definitivamente y bailar ¿por qué no?

**- D & G -**

Por cortesía del padre de Luna, quien estaba realmente feliz en aquellos días, Luna y Ginny se permitieron estrenar túnicas para la primera fiesta que se celebraría después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Fuera, en los terrenos, se habían colocado mesas cuadradas para ocho personas cada una alrededor de una pista de baile que parecía estar hecha de cristal y cuyo borde se difuminaba con el lago, había luces y cristales de colores por doquier y una suave música, cortesía de un trío de cuerdas, completaba el ambiente.

Luna llego muy temprano al lugar, del brazo de Blaise Zabini, ambos iban vestidos de azul. Él con dibujos de estrellas en una de las mangas y sobre la mejilla y ella con pendientes y dibujos a juego sobre la capa de la túnica. Formaban una pareja bellísima.

Draco y Theodore también fueron de los primeros en llegar, después de todo, eran los supuestos anfitriones de aquella velada.

Theodore vestía una túnica negra simple y sobria, muy elegante. Estaba jugando con un antifaz negro entre sus manos como si no acabara de decidirse a utilizarlo.

Draco, por su parte, llevaba una finísima túnica gris oscuro con bordados plateados en forma de hojas sobre la capa, de cuello alto y que se acompañaba de un pendiente negro en forma de hoja sobre su pecho, descubierto hasta la mitad.

Casi todos los habitantes mayores de quince años del colegio terminaron por acudir, por curiosidad o aburrimiento, ¿quién sabía? Hacía tiempo que los estudiantes de Hogwarts no estaban como para analizar cada acción que tomaban. La vida había sido dura y Blaise tenía razón, a pesar de todo merecía ser celebrada.

En algún momento, en el centro de la pista de baile apareció Imelda Dent, la famosa cantante, desaparecida durante casi toda la Guerra. Comenzó con una canción alegre, algo que sonaba como "la vida es una snich, la tienes y luego ya no" y logró animar a todos los presentes, que formando grupos se unieron al baile, hasta ese momento acaparado por Blaise y Luna.

Ginny comenzó a bailar junto con Neville y Hermione muy cerca de Luna. Ese fue su primer error de la noche: ponerse de pie y dejar que todos los presentes notaran su extraordinaria belleza. Había elegido una túnica negro brillante con el borde de las mangas y el cuello decorados con cristales, llevaba el cabello decorado con reflejos oscuros para que se llevara mejor con la túnica y recogido en un bonito tocado plateado. Capturó las miradas de casi todos los hombres presentes con su piel blanquísima y polveada con un tenue brillo plateado.

Theodore y Draco se habían abstenido del baile, ambos se habían dedicado a dar vueltas a paso elegante alrededor de la pista de baile, como esperando a que sucediera algo, habían intercambiado miradas en cuanto la chica de la túnica negra se había puesto de pie. Ninguno la había reconocido, pero los dos sonrieron un poco embobados cuando las primeras gotas de sudor le cayeron a la chica por el escote.

Fue cuando Ginny Weasley cometió su segundo error: deseando tener una foto de aquel momento en que se estaban divirtiendo tanto, evocando sin querer momentos con Collin, su gran amigo y otra víctima de la batalla. Dejo de bailar en seguida.

Y en medio de toda aquella alegría, Luna no se dio cuenta de cuando Ginny se alejó de ella.

En mitad de su caminata alrededor de la pista, Draco Malfoy si la vio, a la distancia, seguía sin saber quien era aquella joven que momentos antes se encontraba bailando tan indiferente a las reacciones que causaba entre los hombres y que de repente apartaba a la multitud para salir de la pista y finalmente, de donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Para cuando fue consiente, ya iba tras de ella.

Tercer error de la noche: Ginny Weasley estaba con los ojos llorosos cuando Draco la encontró a unos metros de donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Y esos ojos, de repente le parecieron malditamente preciosos.

Draco sabía que no iba a olvidarlos fácilmente.

**- D & G -**

_**¡Continuará!**_

Pues ya está, en respuesta al reto "Cuento infantil" del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! En Facebook, he logrado terminar el primer capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste!

Tenía ganas de poner a Blaise y Luna y su relación es vital para esta trama :D pero los siguientes capítulos serán más Drinny, lo prometo.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

¿Saben qué descubrí cuando estaba pensando en el nombre de este capítulo? ¡Qué el primer capítulo se fue sin título! Al final decidí no angustiarme y entonces el capítulo dos es así:

CAPÍTULO "2"

**- D & G -**

Ginny no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, llevaba tanto tiempo siendo fuerte, sonriendo, retomando el camino, ¿Por qué de repente no podía dejar de llorar? Por enésima vez, se secó los ojos, resopló y se ordenó a sí misma calmarse. Por enésima vez fracasó.

Enojada consigo misma, se recargó del primer árbol que encontró y levantó el rostro como para dejar que el viento le ayudara a calmarse. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De repente, una mano rozó la suya por detrás del árbol causando que diera un pequeño salto y se girara rápidamente mientras ya buscaba la varita. Lo que vio, la dejo sin aliento.

El mismísimo Draco Malfoy se encontraba detrás de ella, una expresión de preocupación en el afilado rostro que simplemente no iba con él, una mirada indescifrable, fija en ella.

-Yo… -Draco barbotó, también él estaba sorprendido de sí mismo-. ¿Estás bien? –dijo cuando se recompuso.

Muda, Ginny se giró completamente hacia él, hubiera querido hablarle con dureza y marcharse pero por más que lo intento, no pudo siquiera dejar de mirarlo. De pie frente a ella, alto y guapo con su túnica gris, preguntándole si estaba bien como si realmente le interesara… inexplicablemente, otro par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Detrás de ellos, la música de la fiesta había cambiado, aunque llegaba amortiguada a donde ellos estaban, Ginny era increíblemente consiente de la letra que ahora entonaba Imelda Dent, "Volemos sin escobas, usemos nuestras alas, escapemos de las bludgers, te quiero". Era romántica y absurda, igual que le parecía su situación actual.

Mientras tanto, Draco se había atrevido a dar un paso hacia ella, había estado a punto de levantar el brazo para secar las lágrimas de la joven pero en cuanto ella advirtió el leve movimiento las seco por sí misma.

Sintiéndose ridícula y un poco apabullada por la repentinamente descubierta galanura del joven, Ginny retrocedió el mismo paso que él se había acercado. ¿Qué demonios era esa escenita?

-Me gustaría estar sola –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Draco asintió dándose por enterado, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba parado. Ginny tampoco se movió, fue incapaz.

-Dije… –iba a insistir, de nuevo con un hilo de voz; pero esta vez a su boca la interrumpió el pecho de él.

En ese preciso segundo, cuando Draco había advertido un nuevo par de lágrimas en sus ojos, simplemente la había tomado de la mano y tirado de ella para abrazarla, fuerte, muy fuerte.

-A mí me gustarían un montón de cosas –dijo atreviéndose a recargar la cabeza en la de ella -. Pero esta noche, esto es lo que hay.

Entre la tristeza y cómo no, la tremenda sorpresa de estar tan cerca de Draco Malfoy de esa manera, Ginny fue incapaz de moverse o quejarse. No tenía la fuerza. Cerró los ojos, dejo caer ese último par de lágrimas sobre la elegante túnica de Draco y después dejo que el ritmo tranquilo de la respiración del muchacho la calmara.

-¡Qué noche tan decepcionante! –dijo después de un rato.

Draco se separó levemente de ella y la miro con incredulidad.

-Sí - dijo ella sin permitirle realmente alejarse mucho -. Mira que acabar siendo consolada por ti.

El rubio soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Es eso lo que te decepciona?

-¿Qué al final resulte que no eres un villano? Por supuesto. Remata la experiencia surreal.

-¿Preferirías que fuera alguien más?

Esta vez, fue Ginny la que se separó un poco de él y lo miro burlonamente-. Claro que no.

Era completamente franca, Draco Malfoy se lucía extremadamente guapo aquella noche, olía riquísimo, y ¡carajo! se sentía un "yonosequé" absolutamente genial estando cerca de él.

La joven ni siquiera hizo el intento de buscar una explicación a esa sensación.

-¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Me lo dirás?

De repente, Ginny recordó el cabello oscurecido y el antifaz. Se imaginó además que aquel tímido hilo de voz nadie lo hubiera podido relacionar a la rebelde Weasley y comprendió que todo ese tiempo, la actitud de Malfoy se había debido a que no tenía idea de quien ella era.

-Si lo adivinas –jugó, su voz seguía siendo baja-, no te desmentiré.

-¿Pistas?

-Puedes hacerme 3 preguntas…

-¿Y serás sincera?

Ginny aspiró profundo, era delicioso el olor que lo envolvía, un aroma que acababa de ser clasificado en su mente como "el de Draco". Simplemente se dejó encantar el aura de peligro que acababa de decidir, por una noche no le haría daño.

-Absolutamente. Pero no puedes preguntarme directamente mi nombre… uhm, tampoco mi casa.

Draco sonrió de lado, a lo lejos Imelda Dent había comenzado una balada, era un tema nuevo sobre "Amata y el caballero triste" o al menos eso dijo antes de entonarla.

-Acepto –murmuró Draco animándose a tomarle una mano y acercársela a los labios, no le pasó inadvertido el ligero estremecimiento de ella-. A cambio, baila esta canción conmigo.

Ginny no dejó de notar que aquello no era una petición, Malfoy simplemente había decidido que bailarían a cambio de su identidad. Le permitió acomodar una mano en su cintura y se tomó de la otra lista para dejarlo guiarla; hacía un montón que no bailaba con un chico, a ella que le gustaba tanto bailar… y a Harry que no le gustaba, que prefería huir de los recuerdos y que no había vuelto al colegio. Se le escapó una risa irónica junto con otra lágrima. Esta vez, Draco fue lo suficientemente rápido para secarla, el semblante burlón le cambió de inmediato.

-No más llanto.

-Lo estoy intentando –murmuró entre apenada y enojada consigo misma. No debería dejar que tantas cosas la torturaran a la vez.

-Se te están enrojeciendo los ojos… demasiado –repuso él, muy seriamente mientras volvía a tomarle la mano—Y están comenzando a perder su atractivo.

-Ya –ella amagó una sonrisa, vaya forma de decir que sus ojos le gustaban, o le habían gustado, al menos hacía un rato-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?

Él pareció detenerse a observarla, aunque en ningún momento había perdido el paso suave pero seguro al que la estaba llevando.

-¿Estuviste aquí el año pasado? –disparó sin más.

- Hasta abril-Por primera vez, ella le sostuvo la mirada y su voz obtuvo una seguridad repentina-. Pero volví para el final.

Draco la hizo girar mientras reflexionaba-. Eso descarta a más de la mitad de las estudiantes.

-No me digas –de nuevo había burla en la voz de ella-. ¿Segunda pregunta?

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

-No te dejes llevar, sólo es un disfraz; seguro que ya me habías visto.

Él aprovecho que la tenía tomada por la cintura para acercarla, clavó los ojos en los de ella.

-Recordaría esos ojos.

-¿Es tu idea de cumplido?

-Me gustan –admitió él sin rodeos, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Me habías visto… supongo que no con atención.

-Supongo.

Ginny sintió de repente que la intensidad de esa mirada la dominaba, como si Malfoy pudiera hipnotizarla en cualquier momento y someterla a su voluntad con sólo mirarla, era una bobada, pero así se sentía. Y él no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera cuando la melodía terminó y la hizo girar por vez última, fue como si lo hubiera hecho solo para admirarla mejor.

La dejo totalmente aturdida cuando la soltó e hizo una pequeña inclinación, como agradeciendo la pieza.

-Si supieras quien soy, no estarías aquí –murmuró distraídamente.

-Pues entonces qué conveniente no saberlo ¿no?

-¿Última pregunta?

-¿Por qué lloras?

Ginny suspiró.

-Por demasiadas cosas…

-¿Todavía quieres que te deje sola?

-Esa es una cuarta pregunta.

Él volvió a sonreír hacía un lado, se recargó del árbol que tenía más cerca y espero por una respuesta.

La, por una noche, no pelirroja volvió a suspirar.

-No –se mordió ligeramente los labios-. Por favor, no.

La cantante había iniciado una nueva canción lejos de ellos, Ginny era consciente de que había algún sonido de fondo, pero solo eso, a pesar de que le gustaba la música de la cantante, no podría haber identificado aquella letra. Mucho más que eso, estaba caminando entre los árboles tomada del brazo de Draco Malfoy y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en dar un paso a la vez.

-Los tacones son una lata –murmuró después de un rato deteniéndose y maniobrando con la amplia túnica para alcanzarlos y quitárselos.

El rubio la observó divertido con la maniobra, no había notado lo bajita que era antes, aunque la estrechez de su cintura lucía mucho más proporcionada ahora.

-No tengo idea que quién eres –reconoció -. Pero creo que no me importa, al menos por esta noche.

-Estamos llenos de carencias esta noche ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

Ginny se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se habían alejado entonces, estaban muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Dicen que a ti y a tus amigos se les ocurrió esta fiesta.

-A Blaise.

-No me sorprende…

-¿Conoces a Blaise?

-¿Otra pregunta? –ella sonrió condescendiente-. Es un tipo agradable –mencionó finalmente.

Draco tomó nota de eso, si Blaise la conocía, eso bastaría para encontrarla después.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella consternada, sintiéndose demasiado observada otra vez.

-Nada.

-Si, algo. ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Me pregunto si debería besarte.

Ginny tragó saliva. Ese hombre de verdad que no se andaba con sutilezas.

-No deberías.

-¿No?

Él se acercó y ella no retrocedió.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no sabes quién soy.

Para entonces, él ya la tenía otra vez de la cintura.

-¿Y?

-Y cuando lo sepas vas a ¡ah!… -un gritito corto su propia frase.

La acababa de levantar al vuelo, así sin más, bien sujeta por la cintura la acercó lentamente hacia él hasta que fueron los labios de ella los que se entreabrieron y besaron los suyos. Aun cuando momentos después la devolvió suavemente a la tierra, los brazos de ella se aferraron a su túnica y el beso continuó.

Sorprendida con la fuerza de sus instintos recién vueltos a la vida, Ginny siguió degustando los labios del rubio, eran finos, hábiles, sensuales, tibios, adictivos… Fue cuando él intentó retirar el antifaz que a ella le entró un inexplicable pánico: él vería las pecas, la nariz Weasley y sabría; no era el final que quería para aquella noche.

Le entraron ganas de irse corriendo.

Y lo hizo, de hecho.

Cogiendo la larga túnica como pudo para no tropezarse con ella en su carrera, aprovechó el pico de adrenalina que Malfoy parecía haberle inyectado y se alejó lo más rápido que sus piernas, que de vez en cuando se enredaban con la amplia falda del atuendo, le permitieron. Ni siquiera se sintió capaz de volver a la fiesta; en cambio entró corriendo al castillo y prácticamente voló hasta la torre de Gryffindor, no paró hasta que sus pies reconocieron las suaves alfombras de la sala común; mentalmente tuvo que agradecerle a Hagrid lo cuidado que estaba el césped.

Draco por su parte se quedó a mitad de los terrenos de Hogwarts, confundido, divertido, extasiado por aquella muchacha. Miro a su alrededor, le había logrado quitar el antifaz aunque no había alcanzado a verla, los zapatos se le habían quedado botados ahí mismo también ¡Vaya chica!

"Vaya chica" murmuró llevándose una mano a los labios, una sonrisa torcida se le formo en el rostro. Claro que no iba a correr detrás de ella por los terrenos. Si ella quería jugar a la cenicienta, ¡Pues jugarían! Tenía todo un año para encontrarla y varias pistas: ojos color bronce, profundos y expresivos, bajita, descuidada… ¿quién se iba corriendo de esa manera y olvidaba los zapatos?

Oficialmente, Draco Malfoy estaba "interesado".

Interesado de un modo inesperado, ávido por volver a mirar esos ojos, tomarla de la cintura y apoderarse de su boca; ansioso de saber su nombre, escuchar sus anécdotas, enterarse de lo que le gustaba desayunar… ¡Carajo! Todo era culpa de Blaise y su absurda felicidad, porque en cierta forma lo envidiaba, porque ahora Draco, el frío, el arrogante, el villano, el mortífago redimido, el orgullo de la familia Malfoy; ese mismo, no quería otra cosa sino saber si esa felicidad era posible para él también; si esa chica, inesperada, triste, irónica, preciosa, desconocida, era lo que él estaba necesitando para realmente seguir adelante después de todo.

¿Podían ser ellos, dos?

**- D & G -**

_**¡Continuará!**_

¡Dos capítulos ya para el reto! ¡Yupi!

¿Qué les pareció esta versión de baile? No hubo campanas ni hechizos que terminaran a la media noche, pero hubo baile, y zapatillas olvidadas. ¿Les gusta?

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Tarde pero seguro, aquí el tercer capítulo para el reto "Cuentos infantiles"

¡Espero les guste!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cuando Luna notó el cambio en los colores del cielo se acercó a la ventana, Blaise la abrazó por la espalda y ambos observaron el amanecer mientras una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro. Se encontraban en la lechucería porque Luna había querido mostrarle a Blaise los cardos que crecían ahí. Al principio, él la había seguido pensando que solo era un pretexto para alejarse de los demás y buscar privacidad, se había desternillado de risa al enterarse de que en efecto, Luna sólo lo había llevado ahí para que viera los cardos.

Luna era así de extraordinaria y Blaise no tenía ninguna dificultad para quererla tal cual era.

Por cierto, dejando los cardos a un lado, el amanecer fue precioso.

-¿Esos de ahí no son tus amigos? –preguntó Luna cuando ya el cielo se coloreaba en rosado mientras señalaba dos figuras que pegaban un panfleto al primer árbol que había fuera del castillo.

Blaise entornó los ojos, esa cabeza rubio platino acompañada de una rubio cenizo podían solamente pertenecer a Draco y a Theodore. ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo esos dos a esas horas de la mañana?

-¿Quieres ir con ellos? –preguntó Luna cariñosamente-. Parecen entretenidos.

El chico asintió y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba llegando donde Draco y Theodore se hallaban.

-¿Se puede saber lo que hacen? –preguntó curioso.

-Es obvio –murmuró apenas Draco y luego continuó alisando el panfleto que acaba de pegar a otro árbol.

Blaise se acercó a mirar lo que se ponía en el pergamino.

"¡Se busca!" En letras grandes y marrones. Luego estaba el dibujo de un antifaz en negro y por último, se enunciaba en letras medianas al pie de la imagen: "Misteriosa compañera de baile". Por supuesto, Blaise se echó a reír ahí mismo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Draco y un codazo por parte de Theodore.

-¿Qué?—preguntó molesto-. No pueden esperar que no me ría si van por ahí a estas horas de la mañana poniendo semejantes tonterías en los árboles.

Blaise recibió otro codazo de Theodore que le dirigió luego una mirada que denotaba que se callara y pusiera más atención.

Luego de la mirada asesina, Draco había vuelto a la labor de pegar otro panfleto y ahora lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera re evaluando la situación.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Blaise entonces a Theodore.

-Muy en serio, según parece.

Draco había sacado la varita de su capa y la acaba de agitar frente al cartel añadiendo una última línea "Nos vemos en la entrada del comedor al medio día". Luego se había vuelto a quedar ensimismado mirándolo.

-Creo que Draco se ha enamorado de su compañera de baile anoche –murmuro Theodore.

-E-na-mo-ra-do –repitió Blaise con una sonrisa entre burlona y confundida- ¡Draco! ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó animado haciendo que Theodore se palmeara la frente.

-¿Crees que haríamos este numerito si Draco lo supiera? –le espetó y a Blaise se le congeló la sonrisa.

-¿No sabe quién es? –Murmuró confundido-… pero se ha enamorado ¿Draco? ¿En serio? –Se acercó al rubio y le palmeó la espalda- ¿De verdad? ¿La quieres?

Draco se alzó de hombros, tampoco él podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Blaise acabo por ampliar la sonrisa cuando al fin entendió la situación.

-¡Vaya! –admiró contento-. De acuerdo, busquémosla.

**- D & G -**

De pie frente al espejo de la habitación, Ginny continuaba su crítica evaluación. En esos momentos, no se parecía nada a la chica que había sido esa noche. Su cabello volvía a su habitual rojo escandaloso que caía en suaves ondas casi hasta su cintura, su piel ya no destellaba y en lugar de una túnica y zapatillas estaba usando su jersey Weasley, pantalones con parches y botas de campo… el encanto se había roto y había vuelto a ser ella. "No hay de qué preocuparse" se repitió mentalmente, Draco Malfoy no iba a reconocerla y nunca nadie sabría de aquel beso.

Un ligero gruñido le siguió a ese pensamiento, "él no iba a reconocerla…" ¿cómo podría?

Al bajar a la sala común se encontró con una reunión de jovencitas que se pasaban un pedazo de pergamino entre ellas, algunas abrazándolo, algunas suspirando y algunas limitándose a enarcar las cejas con incredulidad.

-¿Sabes lo que sucede allá? –preguntó a Hermione cuando la encontró.

La sonrisa con la que leía la castaña se deshizo al instante. -¡Eso! –comenzó a decir airadamente. –Debe ser una broma de alguien.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Supuestamente Malfoy bailó anoche con una chica que usaba antifaz y ahora la busca.

-¿La busca? –Ginny se miró en seguida las manos notando que estaban tan rojas como seguramente estarían sus mejillas. Suerte que Hermione estaba tan ocupada mirando juiciosamente a las que se pasaban el pergamino que no notó esa reacción.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? –Siguió Hermione en su peculiar tono—Dicen que nadie sabe quién es la chica, ni el propio Malfoy ¡Por favor!

-Tal vez en verdad no lo sepa –murmuró Ginny disimulando lo mejor que pudo.

-¡Ginny! –la regañó su amiga. -¿No lo ves? Hace una semana era solamente un paria y hoy, después de organizar una fiesta finge que busca a una chica que supuestamente no conoce y todas le encuentran lo romántico a la cosa ¡Es obvio que solo lo hace para volver a ser popular!

-Eso es retorcido.

-Es Malfoy.

-Al principio dijiste que era una broma.

-Bueno, es una de esas dos cosas.

La pelirroja se sintió extraña, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse al grupo que se pasaba un pergamino y le echó un ojo. Una réplica exacta del antifaz que ella había utilizado era el que estaba dibujado al centro de panfleto y al fijarse en el detalle con el que había sido trazado se le dibujo una sonrisa que tuvo que reprimir mordiéndose los labios.

Él estaría esperándola al medio día a la entrada del comedor.

Él.

Draco Malfoy.

Esperándola a ella.

A Ginny Weasley.

Draco Malfoy estaría esperando a Ginny Weasley al medio día a la entrada del comedor.

Lentamente, como si no estuviera embargada por un montón de emociones indescifrables para ella misma, le devolvió el pergamino a una de las chicas y luego volvió donde Hermione la estaba mirando con cierto reproche.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó con la voz más inocente que tenía.

-¡Lo encuentras romántico! ¡Igual que ellas! –soltó la castaña.

-No es cierto.

-Sonreíste como tonta cuando viste el pergamino.

-Porque el antifaz es lindo.

-Sí –Hermione estaba de vuelta en su lectura -. Se parece al que tu llevabas-. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al instante siguiente. –Niégalo ahora –pidió poniéndose completamente seria.

Ginny pasó en un instante del rojo tomate al blanco mate. Había sido descubierta de una forma ridículamente sencilla.

-Ginny –tanteó Hermione casi tan nerviosa como ella-. ¿Anoche Malfoy y tú…? Ah… ¿bailaron?

En respuesta, a la pelirroja le dio por reírse ¿sólo era eso?

-Sí.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces por qué te busca?

-Por publicidad, según tú ¿no?

-De repente tengo mis dudas sobre eso –Hermione cerró su libro de golpe y tomó de la mano a Ginny para subir tirando de ella a su habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron ahí, la castaña cerró la puerta, revisó quisquillosamente bajo todas las camas y en el baño y luego saco la varita y le murmuro algo a la puerta. Ginny había sido lanzada hacia una de las camas y ahora se partía de risa mientras observaba a Hermione ir y venir por la habitación.

-Y ahora cuéntame –le pidió con toda seriedad.

Ginny dejo de reír cuando notó la preocupación que acompañaba la expresión de su amiga.

-¿Qué? No es para tanto, Hermione: bailamos solamente una pieza, luego salí corriendo ¿cómo iba a saber que él iba a armarlo tan grande?

-Desde el principio, Ginny ¿Cómo es que llegaste a eso?

-¿Por qué es tan importante? Él de verdad no sabe que era yo.

-¿De verdad? ¿No lo sabe?

-Creo que no.

Hermione siguió observando a la pelirroja, no le pasó desapercibida la resignación a la que sonaba su última respuesta y la forma ligeramente crítica con la que ahora miraba el jersey que estaba usando.

-¡Ginny! –Murmuró preocupada- ¡Ginny, Ginny!

Cuando Ginny dejo de mirarse el jersey y levantó los ojos hacia los de Hermione, los suyos ya no podían esconder más su pena.

-Estaba muy triste, no sé por qué, es decir, es ridículo –amagó una sonrisa que volvió a desvanecerse-, primero estaba feliz, luego no podía dejar de llorar y ustedes, Luna, Neville y tú no tenían por qué verme así, no quería amargar su fiesta… me alejé y ya.

-Lo noté –respondió Hermione -. Quise seguirte pero Luna me dijo que debíamos darte espacio.

-Si –Ginny suspiró y sin quererlo se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos-. Lo necesitaba, creo. Ya no sé—otro suspiro-, soy un lío, Hermione.

La joven la acomodó un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja y luego le acarició la cabeza.

-Todos aquí lo son, seguramente –le dijo con dulzura-. Cada quien vive su duelo diferente, necesitas vivir el tuyo, vas a estar bien, Ginny.

La pelirroja se limitó a asentir.

-Anoche me sentí tan reconfortada—susurró después de un rato-. Y fue tan extraño, con él… en sus brazos. Fue surrealista, Hermione… creo que trataba de ser dulce.

-¿Dulce? –Hermione dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Ginny y volvió a mirarla alarmada -¿Malfoy?

-Creo que de verdad no sabía que era yo –Ginny sonrió y la sonrisa, aunque no alcanzaba sus ojos, estaba fija en sus labios.

-¿Qué paso, Ginny? No lo entiendo, pero quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

-Yo estaba preciosa anoche –murmuró bromeando Ginny -. Y no era pelirroja ¿recuerdas? –Hermione asintió-. Bueno, pues el sujeto se fijó en mí y cuando salí de la pista me había seguido, vio que lloraba y trato de consolarme.

-¿Y tú…?

-Fui hostil al principio, claro. Pero entonces él me abrazo…

Ginny detuvo su historia y Hermione se quedó sin palabras, completamente a la expectativa por el final de aquella línea. La pelirroja se acababa de poner de pie y ahora miraba perdidamente por la ventana.

-Fue… -un suspiro triste, un vano intento por ocultar las lágrimas de Hermione-. No importa, él no sabe que se trata de mí.

-Él podría, si te presentas hoy en…

-¡No quiero que lo sepa! –La interrupción puso a Hermione de los nervios otra vez, no entendía nada, y odiaba cuando no entendía nada-. Anoche fue increíble, no me mires así, lo fue. No quiero cambiar ese recuerdo. No quiero que él lo sepa, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Quiero quedarme el recuerdo y ya.

Ginny volvió a sentarse en la cama con vehemencia.

-Soy un lío, ya lo dije. Pero, Hermione, tengo derecho a quedarme con este recuerdo en el que un tipo guapo me trata como una princesa, me consuela, me invita a bailar, y es por una noche, todo lo que nunca ha sido, lo que nunca sería si supiera quien soy. Sé que sólo ha sido una ilusión, sé que él es en realidad una mala persona, un villano si tú quieres, pero por una noche… fue maravilloso. Y no quiero cambiarlo.

La castaña asintió, lo hizo sólo por dar una señal de vida, el discurso de Ginny había sido emotivo y apasionado, la dejaba completamente descolocada, ¿Malfoy una ilusión? ¿Malfoy un buen recuerdo? Lo único que le cuadraba era la parte en la que Ginny reconocía en él a un villano.

-¿Y entonces por qué lloras? –preguntó después de pensarlo.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

-No tengo idea –murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Hermione también se dejó caer junto a ella, a lo mejor ella sí que empezaba a entender de qué iba todo aquello.

**- D & G -**

Antes de las campanadas que anunciaban el medio día, el vestíbulo de colegio ya estaba lleno de jovencitas curiosas de averiguar en qué iba a terminar todo eso de los panfletos, de algún lugar habían salido muchas más copias de las que Draco y Theodore habían hecho originalmente y cada chica tenía su propia copia.

Draco se encontraba francamente incómodo. Debería haber previsto todo ese revuelo. Sí, claro y después de su brillante idea de hacer pergaminos de búsqueda y de haber ocasionado toda esa conmoción era que se ponía a pensar en el impacto. ¿Y sí su compañera de baile misteriosa resultaba tímida y desaparecía al ver semejante multitud de locas? ¿Y si solo estaba fingiendo ser una de esas locas para burlarse de él? ¿Y si le daba simplemente por no ir y el quedaba exhibido ahí mismo? ¡Carajo! Emocionado como había estado en la mañana no había llegado a considerarlo.

-Creí que éramos parias—murmuró Blaise igual de nervioso que él cuando llegaron al vestíbulo provenientes de la mazmorra-. ¿Qué es todo esto?

En la escalera de mármol, en las puertas del comedor, en todos lados hacia donde se mirase había chicas con su afiche abrazado que murmuraban y se animaban cuando los veían y estallaban en risas, algunas los estaban poniendo realmente nerviosos pues se retorcían de formas extrañas o gritaban emocionadas en sus oídos.

¡Era una situación caótica! El tipo de situación que llamaba la atención de los profesores, que no atinaban a empezar a poner orden igual de sorprendidos por la convocatoria que había tenido un afiche pegado en un árbol.

-Tranquilo –la voz de Theodore saco a Draco de su propio caos mental.

-Por supuesto –la voz de Draco estaba fría, arrastraba las palabras como siempre y su andar y su mirada no denotaban la cantidad de tribulaciones, maldiciones y preguntas sin sentido que era su mente, sólo quien lo conociera a fondo habría podido identificar la inquietud en su comportamiento-. Aunque tenía en mente algo muy diferente.

-Ella vendrá… -murmuró Blaise como si estuvieran esperando un milagro. Después de pasar la noche despiertos, imaginaba que Luna seguía durmiendo en su habitación pero le hubiera gustado tenerla allí en una situación tan rematadamente alocada, seguramente ella hubiera sabido qué hacer y hasta le hubiera encontrado el lado positivo a la cosa.

Con una calma exterior que Theodore seguía admirando, Draco dio un último paso al frente y allí, en el medio del vestíbulo, solemne, guapo y elegante como solamente él podría lucir con esa túnica azul grisácea, se dispuso a esperar.

-¡Un minuto! –gritó una voz estridente desde algún sitio y por imposible que fuera pensarlo, el revuelo y el caos se incrementaron.

De la mano de Hermione quien prácticamente la había arrastrado fuera de la torre, Ginny Weasley hizo su llegada al vestíbulo proveniente de la torre de Gryffindor. Por lo menos ellas se habían imaginado desde antes que aquello iba a ser un hervidero de chismosas.

Se quedó prácticamente congelada cuando vio al rubio en el lugar que había sido estipulado por él mismo. Malfoy y sus amigos miraban para todos lados en busca de ella, sin saber que era ella.

Seguramente los tres esperaban ver una preciosidad bajando elegantemente la escalera de mármol o saliendo de la mazmorra de Slytherin. En cambio estaba toda esa gente loca que alborotaba a pesar del silencio que pretendía imponer el profesorado y ella, con su jersey Weasley y sus botas, nada que ver con la túnica y las zapatillas de la noche anterior.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? –preguntó bajito Hermione apretando la mano de Ginny cuando se escuchó la primera campanada del reloj.

Ginny no respondió, no dio ninguna clase de señal, tenía los ojos fijos en Draco que de todas las direcciones en las que posaba los ojos, no se detenía en ella.

-¡Ginny!

Blaise y Theodore se acababan de parar junto a su amigo en una actitud casi defensiva.

-Ella vendrá, ella vendrá –seguía murmurando Blaise, el único que dejaba ver su inquietud.

Ginny soltó la mano de Hermione y en un instante ya se encontraba bajando la escalera de mármol, con toda lentitud, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Draco cuya cabeza rubio claro resaltaba entre la multitud.

La castaña se obligó a quedarse en su sitio para no llamar la atención antes de tiempo, observó desde su sitio a su amiga llegar al pie de la escalera y plantarse ahí mismo frente al trío de Slytherin que seguía sin detener los ojos en ella.

-Llama su atención –murmuró algo esperanzada-. Haz algo… llama su atención.

La pelirroja no hizo absolutamente nada llamativo mientras estuvo de pie frente a Malfoy, se limitó a mirarlo mientras escuchaba murmullos de todo tipo a su alrededor, la mayoría especulaciones sobre quien podría haber sido la chica del antifaz. Sobre si existía realmente, sobre si había acudido, si tal vez se había retrasado para lucir a la altura de la situación…

Lo cierto es que Ginny se quedó allí largo rato, con los mechones rojos de su fleco cayéndole desordenados delante de los ojos, el resto del cabello en suaves ondas casi hasta su cintura, el jersey púrpura con la gran "G" en amarillo brillante, los pantalones desgastados y las botas de campo, apropiadas para salir a correr o a volar pero definitivamente no para ser la princesa que todo el colegio esperaba ver.

La multitud comenzó a lucir preocupada luego de unos minutos y el profesorado logró separar a algunas chicas y hacer que sus prefectos las llevaran a sus salas comunes pero no todo lograba serenarse, estaban las que no renunciaban a ver una gran escena en la que el orgulloso Draco Malfoy, conocido por su altivez y soberbia, se declaraba a una chica. ¿Quién sería ella? ¿Lo correspondería? ¿Perdonaría sus crímenes? ¿O es que ella era también una criminal? ¿Se harían pareja? ¿Sería ella sangre pura?

Los ojos de Theodore Nott, mucho más habituados a la inspección de personas que los de sus amigos se encontraron con la figura de Ginny a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. El hecho de que ella, anterior líder de la rebelión interna de Hogwarts, se encontrara en una situación como aquella fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, lo segundo fue que era de las pocas que no abrazaba un afiche y lo tercero era esa impresión de vergüenza que daba si uno la miraba bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chica Weasley? –murmuró buscándole los ojos.

Bronce.

Los ojos de la chica Weasley eran de un peculiar tono castaño que parecía de bronce.

-¿Draco? –preguntó inseguro-. ¿De qué color era el cabello?

-Negro… oscuro… no lo sé –admitió Draco alzando los hombros.

Theodore comenzó a seguir el trayecto de su mirada, arriba, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda otra vez, el muchacho acabó por perder la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Draco había mirado en la dirección que la chica Weasley estaba de pie y no se había detenido en ella ni una sola vez. En cambio, él sí que volvió a fijarse en los detalles que Draco había mencionado de ella: tan bajita como para que al abrazarla su cabeza descansara en el pecho de él, cintura estrecha, ojos castaños, cálidos, de un tono más bien bronce. Pero la pista más importante con la que contaban "Si Draco hubiera sabido, no habría actuado como lo hizo".

Era ella.

Había acudido.

Y Draco seguía sin darse cuenta.

El muy idiota.

**- D & G -**

Hermione le dedicó su propio análisis a la escena que tenía delante: estaba Malfoy, siendo un maldito arrogante que posaba su mirada aquí y allá como si alguna de esas locas que abrazaba afiches fuera a ser mejor que Ginny en quien por cierto, no se había detenido ni una sola vez.

-Maldito… -murmuró recordando la melancolía con la que Ginny había estado mirando la ventana esa mañana.

No lo merecía.

No merecía que ella hubiera sacado a Ginny de la torre y se la hubiera llevado, no merecía el tiempo de la pelirroja, ni sus lágrimas, ni su resignación, no merecía ni un solo pensamiento porque ella según parecía, no merecía ni un segundo de su atención.

-Idiota… -volvió a mascullar.

Luego de un bufido de indignación porque Malfoy era con toda obviedad engreído, prejuicioso y muy idiota, Hermione se decidió a bajar la escalera y acercarse a Ginny quien como si la hubiera intuido dio media vuelta en cuanto la tuvo cerca y le extendió la mano.

-Vamos, Hermione –dijo Ginny con toda calma, mirando a los tres de Slytherin de un modo casi desafiante-. Esto es pura basura y tengo hambre.

En cuanto Ginny dejo de hablar, ambas pasaron junto a Theodore Nott y entraron al comedor con paso majestuoso.

Draco no se inmuto siquiera por lo que acaba de pasar, dio por hecho que Granger y su amiga, no se habían enterado de nada y que se habían estado dirigiendo al comedor por mera casualidad a esa hora.

Theodore detrás de él le palmeo la espalda sabiendo que todo aquel número había estado por demás, cuando después de un rato se hizo evidente que no habría escena romántica y la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Draco del cuello de la túnica y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra una columna.

-Grandísimo idiota –masculló mirándolo enojado, luego dio vuelta para llevarse a Blaise, quien estaba totalmente confundido.

-¡Theo, qué…! –Blaise notaba la molestia de su amigo así que no oponía mucha resistencia a sus empujones pero eso no le quitaba su confusión- ¿qué?

Cuando al fin estuvieron en el pasillo que daba a la sala común de Slytherin, Theodore al fin dejo de empujar a Blaise que seguía sin entender por qué ahora su amigo parecía tan molesto y a la vez ponía las manos sobre su cabeza en un claro gesto de confusión.

-¿Dónde está Luna? –le preguntó entonces como si las cosas requirieran retorcerse más.

-Durmiendo en su sala común –Blaise se alzó de hombros-, supongo. ¿Nott, qué…?

-La necesitamos.

-¿A Luna?

-Escucha, Blaise –Theodore no abandonaba su gesto furibundo -. Malfoy es un idiota pero tenemos que ayudarlo para que no sea un pobre infeliz toda su vida, así que busca a Luna. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

-Sí, claro –hacía rato que Blaise solo quería ir a buscarla-. Pero…

-Sólo ve ¿quieres? Nos reuniremos afuera, en el lago.

Blaise terminó por asentir, supo en seguida que el sitio de reunión se debía a que Theodore necesitaba ir a lanzar algunas rocas para calmarse. No entendía ninguno de los acontecimientos de ese día, así que decidió que lo mejor era en efecto, ir en busca de Luna, a lo mejor ella entendía, en todo caso, ya quería verla otra vez.

**- D & G -**

Dentro del casi vacío comedor, Ginny y Hermione tomaron asiento silenciosamente una junto a la otra, ninguna había perdido el aire retador y majestuoso con el que habían atravesado el vestíbulo y entrado.

Con cara de circunstancias, Hermione estiró la mano hacia la fuente que tenía delante y comenzó a servir el almuerzo para las dos. Luego de un suspiro cansado, Ginny aceptó su plato y comió algo, no había bajado a desayunar después de todo y no merecía la pena perderse las delicias de los elfos.

-¿Por qué me hiciste bajar, Hermione? –Preguntó la pelirroja después de un rato.

La castaña no respondió nada, su mirada se quedó suspendida al frente, tal vez en los relojes de las casas, Ginny no hubiera podido decirlo. -¿Tuviste esperanza en él en algún momento?

-En algún momento tuve esperanza –asintió débilmente Hermione -. Pero no en él, sino en ti.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé –se alzó de hombros-. Creí que ibas a llamar su atención o algo.

-¿Para qué lo haría?

-Para que te viera –Hermione sonrió y miro a su amiga con ternura-. Para que supiera que eres real, que eres una chica valiente, dispuesta a perdonarlo por todo lo que hizo. Para darle una segunda oportunidad. Dártela tú…

Ginny bajó la mirada hacia su plato, pensó con tristeza en Harry, en su despedida tras la batalla que no había tenido nada de romántico, en las palabras de él que no quería regresar a Hogwarts por ella, que no quería que su vida girase en torno a ella, que tenía que ir a prepararse para salvar a todo el mundo mágico cada vez que fuera necesario. Que se había ido una vez más, dejándola ahí.

-Una oportunidad –murmuró sin poder sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza-. ¿Con Malfoy?

-No te quedes conmigo, Ginny –La voz de Hermione iba todavía cargada de paciencia, acompañada de esa mirada algo maternalista-. Esta mañana en la torre, la razón por la que estas así es que sabes que Malfoy no ha sido buena persona, pero viste algo en él anoche que no habías visto, algo que, bueno, no sé, te gusta.

La pelirroja dejo al fin de mirar el plato y alzó la vista hacia donde un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff se acababa de sentar todavía abrazando su afiche.

-Él no se habría comportado así de haber sabido quien soy.

-No. Ni tú tampoco.

Hermione no se podía creer que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación, pero tampoco podía creer que todo lo que habían pasado los últimos años fuera en balde, que fuera a seguir siendo el mismo mundo mágico prejuicioso y dividido, que las muertes de tantos seres queridos no fueran a dejar sino más rencores.

-¿O sí?—inquirió pensando en todas las personas que ya no estaban con ellos.

-Supongo que no –reconoció finalmente la pelirroja.

Ambas se sonrieron.

-Seguramente sigue en el vestíbulo –mencionó Hermione.

-No tan rápido –respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente –Por hoy, ha perdido su oportunidad.

Hermione soltó una risita-. ¿Quieres decir que le darás otras?

-A lo mejor.

Bueno, eso era un avance. Ginny cerró los ojos dos segundos para pensar en las palabras de Hermione "Ser valiente" "Perdonarlo" "Tener otra oportunidad". De repente, quedarse sólo como un recuerdo ya no parecía la alternativa más razonable.

**- D & G -**

De pie fuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw, Blaise mantenía la esperanza de que alguien llevara su recado a Luna. Cuando ella al fin salió, el chico corrió a sus brazos como un niño pequeño, de inmediato busco un hueco en el cuello de ella para apoyar su cabeza; era un imagen divertida si se consideraba que él era mucho más alto que ella.

-¡Merlín! ¡Creí que nadie iba a decirte que te esperaba!

-Nadie me lo dijo –sonrió ella acariciando la cabeza de Blaise-. Desperté y salí porque tenía hambre. ¿Me he perdido de algo?

-Sí y no.

Luna se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y darle un corto beso. Luego volvió a mirarlo a la espera de que hablara.

-Han pasado muchas cosas… pero no sé su significado.

-Vamos al comedor y me cuentas.

Blaise tanteó su túnica y saco un paquete de galletas que le entregó a su novia.

-Theodore nos espera fuera ¿crees que puedes aguantar?

Luna asintió y tomó las galletas antes de besar nuevamente a su novio, luego se dejó llevar por él a donde el otro Slytherin los esperaba.

Cuando llegaron a donde Theodore se hallaba, encontraron al muchacho ceñudo, caminaba muy cerca de la orilla del lago con los brazos cruzados bufando de vez en cuando y pateando las piedrillas con las que se encontraba.

-Hola –lo saludo Luna tranquilamente.

-¡Por fin! –Theodore suspiró cansado-. Hola, Luna.

-Blaise no tiene idea de lo que está pasando –expuso ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-He dormido todo el día, lo siento. ¿Ayudo en algo?

-Creo que ayer Draco bailó con tu amiga Weasley.

-¿Con Ginny? –preguntaron al unísono Blaise y Luna, ella sin perder la sonrisa y el completamente confundido.

-¡Sí! ¡Con ella!

Blaise se quedó callado en un lapsus, repasando mentalmente la escena que había tenido lugar en el vestíbulo.

-¡Lo ha jodido todo! –exclamó cuando logró recuperarse-. ¡Ella estaba ahí! ¡Frente a nosotros!

Theodore se palmeó la frente nuevamente.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir Luna—sigo sin entender.

-Esta mañana, Draco decidió buscar a la misteriosa chica con la que bailó anoche, una desconocida, aparentemente, anduvo pegando afiches para buscarla por todo el colegio y se armó una escena enorme –le explicó Blaise.

Luna no era Ravenclaw en balde, rápidamente unió las piezas en su mente, esa explicación y la cara de angustia con la que su novio se había quedado tras decir "¡Frente a nosotros!" podía solo significar una cosa.

-Santos nargles… -susurró comprendiendo-. ¡Tenemos que crear otra oportunidad!

-¿Pero cómo? –Theodore volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Weasley es completamente orgullosa, le ha dado una oportunidad y el idiota ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

Luna sonrió tratando de imaginarse los acontecimientos de la noche anterior a partir de que Ginny se alejó de ellos, ¿en qué momento había llegado a los brazos de Malfoy? ¿Y qué había hecho? ¿Qué mágico botón había activado en él para que quisiera encontrarla?

-Hablaré con ella—ofreció antes de comerse la última galleta del paquete.

-¿Y luego? –Theodore no quería sonar grosero con Luna pero su idea de la parecía básica y vacía.

-Pues que ella decida si quiere volver a hablar con Malfoy –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-¡Tú no lo viste esta mañana, Luna! –Se desesperó Theodore y Blaise ya no sabía qué le sorprendía más de la situación-. Creí que iba a lograrlo.

-¿Lograr qué? –dudó Blaise.

-Lo que ustedes tienen.

-¿Blaise y yo?

-Sí –Theodore tomó mucho aire y trago toda su saliva antes de explicarse-. Cuando Draco accedió a esta fiesta lo hizo con la intención de encontrar un apoyo, como ustedes son, no sé. Esta mañana creí que lo lograría, después de todo, él no llevaba máscara, ella sabía quién era él, pero resulta que es Draco el que no puede verla realmente cuando la tiene frente a la nariz. Creí que había cambiado algo cuando me explicó por qué accedía. Pero me equivoqué. Es un idiota.

-Tranquilo, Theo –Luna le sonrió, ella era de las pocas personas a las que él les permitía llamarlo así-. Malfoy no tendrá pareja, sé que lo estiman, pero no es para que te pongas así.

-Él creyó que si Malfoy tenía oportunidad, él también –murmuró Blaise entonces y tanto Theodore como Luna se quedaron petrificados.

-¿En serio? –dudó la rubia.

Con cierta reticencia y un montón de armas en la mirada que le dio a Blaise, Theodore terminó por asentir.

-Ten fe –le susurro la joven y luego le echó los brazos encima -. Hablaré con Ginny y si aún está dispuesta, ya tengo una idea.

**- D & G -**

La rubia encontró a Ginny y a Hermione cuando estaban por terminar su almuerzo y salir del comedor, dejo que Blaise se fuera a la mesa de Slytherin con Theodore y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

-Hola –saludó con toda calma.

Ginny y Hermione le sonrieron, le hicieron preguntas sobre la noche con Zabinni viendo estrellas a las que ella respondió tranquilamente y luego sin más, Luna expuso su situación.

-¿Qué me dices tú? –le preguntó a Ginny -. He sabido que cuando te alejaste de nosotros tu noche… mejoró.

A la pelirroja se le emparejó el tono de la piel con el cabello.

-¿Eres la compañera de baile perdida, no? –lanzó la segunda pregunta Luna.

-¿Quién…?

-Yo sola me di cuenta.

Las bocas de Hermione y la de Ginny se crisparon en perfectas os.

-¿Es muy obvio?

Luna negó con la cabeza -. Él todavía no lo sabe.

-¿Todavía?

-Tú se lo dirás.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada interrogante a Hermione y luego miro a Luna, su semblante estaba serio, dentro de lo que sus rasgos faciales permitían. La pelirroja acabó por echarse a reír con toda incredulidad.

Luna no entendió su risa, pero no le importó ya que aún tenía hambre. Mientras se comía su almuerzo no dejaba de imaginar posibles escenas románticas entre Draco y Ginny, sólo esperaba que en su próxima oportunidad ambos fueran capaces de sacudirse los prejuicios.

**- D & G -**

Furioso, Draco se encerró en su habitación y no hizo sino tumbarse con la cara contra la almohada toda la tarde. Una de sus manos acariciaba el antifaz que se había quedado sobre la cama. ¿Quién era la chica que lo portaba? Y ¿Dónde se había metido ese día?

No quería ni pensar en la reacción de Nott al final de la escena porque no lo comprendía y eso le fastidiaba aún más. ¿Qué había sucedido que lo había molestado tanto? Y ¿Por qué le había dado por dirigir su rabia hacía él? ¿No era su hombre de apoyo momentos antes?

Nada había salido bien ese día. Mejor dejarlo pronto y esperar porque el siguiente fuera mejor. Ese manto de apatía que ya llevaba tanto tiempo sobre él y que por una noche creyó que al fin se quitaría seguía sobre él, y lo estaba comenzando a asfixiar.

**- D & G -**

_**¡Continuará!**_

¡Al fin! ¡Tercer capítulo! Me siento un poco como Draco últimamente, así que costo terminarlo, pero ya está ¡Y eso me anima! ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


End file.
